


Restraint

by AndelynKinsey



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Consent is clear and implicit, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's still kind of cute even though it's kinky, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, first time with bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndelynKinsey/pseuds/AndelynKinsey
Summary: Where Zelda realizes that she just wants someone to pin her down and have their way with her, and Link is more than willing to oblige.





	1. Chapter 1

Link is tacking her horse, looping straps of leather through metal rings, wrapping the ends around in complicated knots. His hands so fast she can barely make out what he’s doing.  Zelda reminds herself that he’s been doing this for years, since he was a small child.  He can tie a knot in pretty much anything.

“All set,” he murmurs, stroking the mare’s neck before he turns to face her.

Zelda starts back to reality.  She’d gotten distracted by the movement of his hands.  They move like that when he’s tearing through lacing and buttons trying to get her clothes off.  She smiles to herself, recalling how much he hates the “fuckin’ petticoats” she wears under her royal gowns.  He’s probably glad she’s wearing riding slacks today.

“Your Grace?” Link says, quirking an eyebrow up at her.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, then pauses, raising her own eyebrow back at him, confused by the formality.  He jerks his head and she sees Lord What’s-His-Name tacking his own horse behind them.  Oh, that’s right.  It’s a secret to everybody.

It wouldn’t be secret if she could think of what to call him; what title she could give him that would make the ridiculous nobles on her council leave them alone because, for some reason, _Hero_ isn’t enough. 

Boyfriend sounds too casual, paramour too illicit.  Consort sounds good to her, but Link has trouble with how formal it makes him sound.  He’s still a ranch-hand from Ordon at heart and she knows that will never change.

“My Queen,” Link continues, sounding amused, “you need anything else?”

“Oh… yes,” she says, taking a breath.  “I need to take this with me,” she explains, handing him an ornate trident.

Link takes it twirls it in his hand.  “For Ralis?”

Zelda nods.  “It’s for his birthday.”

Links look over the spear with a critical eye, not because he’s assessing its value or beauty; he’s trying to figure out how to tie it most comfortably to the saddle.  Eventually he takes off one of the saddlebags and ties the trident horizontally at the back of the saddle with using a series of ornate knots. 

“It’ll stay safe like that.  I reckon it shouldn’t bother either of you,” he notes, patting the mare.

Zelda examines one of the knots.  “How do I untie the knots once I get there?”

Link smirks and takes her hand, guiding her fingers to a piece of rope that’s looped through the ends of all the knots.  “Just pull this,” he says. “They’ll come right out.”

His thumb strokes against her knuckles, then he releases her hand, leaning against the fence to distract himself from touching her.

Zelda smirks.  “So _formal_ ,” she teases, thinking of how he was just a few hours earlier: tunic off, kissing her hungrily, one hand against her thigh while the other cupped her breast.  Zelda suppresses a shudder.  “It’s a far cry from what I saw early this morning.”

Link blushes a little and makes this… sound.  It’s not a giggle, but it’s not a laugh either.  It’s somewhere between the two; like the sound gets caught at the edge of his throat and trips over itself on the way out.  It’s warm and a little smug and makes Zelda grin.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, moving closer to her.  His breath is against her ear when he whispers, “that one back there doesn’t like me.”

Zelda scoffs.  “To Hell with him.  _I_ like you.”

“Your screaming said as much this morning,” he grins.

She pushes him.  “ _Ow_ ,” he says with a mock frown.  His eyes flash a little, they always do when she’s rough with him.

“I didn’t hurt you,” she scoffs.  “You’re stronger than you look.  I know in a minute you’ll pick me up and help me into this saddle like I weigh nothing.”

Link tips his head and shrugs with one shoulder, a gesture that says, “ _you’re probably right_ ,” in that body language he reverts to when he doesn’t feel like using his voice.  Over the last year she’s learned to read him so well he doesn’t need to talk if he doesn’t feel up to it.  But she likes his voice, she likes the faint hint of an accent he has, so she appreciates when he uses it.

Lord It-Doesn’t-Matter leaves the stable, and then they’re alone.  Zelda’s knows it’s coming, but it’s still surprising when Link leans in and unabashedly kisses her.  He smells like hay and leather.  His mouth is clumsy against hers, like he’s been restraining the urge to kiss her for a while.  She slides her tongue against his and pushes so his back is up against the fence her mare is tied to. He braces himself against the top rail when her fingers sneak under his shirt.  Zelda feels his sharp intake of breath when she tugs on his belt buckle.

Link catches her lip in his teeth the same time he catches her wrist in his hand.  “Not here,” he says, holding her firmly.

She pouts and pulls out of his grasp, sliding her hands into his hair instead. Her fingers close into a fist and she tugs his head back.  “You don’t want me to stop,” she breathes before kissing his throat.

Link lets out that little laugh again.  “’Course I don’t.  But I’ll get halfway down your pants and you’ll tell _me_ to stop because ‘ _we can’t do this here! Someone will see…_ ’”

She pins his hands against the fence, nips the skin on his neck, then sighs.  “You’re right,” she acquiesces, “though I’m beginning to care less and less about what anyone thinks.”

This makes Link smile, and he leans in to kiss her.  She pulls away and pushes down against his hands.  “I’ve got you pinned.”

“You sure do,” he drawls.

“I could do whatever I want to you,” she breathes against his lips. 

“’Course you could,” he laughs. 

She kisses his chin, then bites his lower lip.  “But you’re strong enough to fight me off and pin me down if you wanted too,” she muses.

Link’s eyes darken a little.  He pulls effortlessly out of her grasp and picks her up.  Before she can even breathe, he’s flipped around and now _she’s_ pressed up against the fence.  There’s a growl in the base of his throat when he kisses her and pins her hands to the rail. 

“I’d would pin you down if you wanted me to.”

Sparks race up Zelda’s spine.  She shudders.  Link feels it and relinquishes his grip on her slightly, not sure if it’s a tremble of fear or excitement.  She reaches up to cup his face, pulling his mouth against hers.

“You’d stop me if I ever went too far, right?” he asks between fervent kisses.  When she doesn’t answer he pulls back to look at her.  “ _Right_?”

“Of course, I would,” she promises.  “You’d tell me ‘ _no’_ if I asked you to do something you didn’t want to, right?”

Link nods, smiling a little.  “’Course I would.”

Zelda kisses him again, slow this time.  She leans her forehead to his and just listens to his breathing for a bit.  “I need to be off.”

“I know,” he says, squeezing his arms around her waist for a quick moment. 

Zelda turns, taking hold of the saddle.  Link puts his hands unnecessarily low on her hips and lifts her so she can put her foot in the stirrup and throw her leg over the other side.  He doesn’t _need_ to do it, he just likes to show off that he can.  He steps back, watching her get settled and take hold of the reins. 

“I’ll be back before nightfall,” Zelda notes, urging the horse forward out of the stall.  “I’d… like to see you.”

He nods and smirks at her.  “As you wish, your Grace.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“I’ll see ya later, Zelda,” he amends in that hint of an accent.

She smiles and kicks the horse forward.  Zelda’s just out of the stable she pulls back on the reins, turning over her shoulder to look at him.  “That thing you said?  About pinning me down?”

“I was teasing,” Link smiles, a little sheepish.

“I wasn’t,” she smirks.

She takes in the momentary look of curiosity on his face and smirks before urging the horse into a canter and riding off.

Link is in her room when she gets back that night. The first thing she sees are his boots by the inside of her door.  She looks up and he’s sitting on her bed, hair fluffy and still a little wet from a bath.  As soon as she shuts the door he’s on her. 

Zelda moans into the kiss, hands sliding down his chest to his stomach.  She loves his stomach: the faint smattering of hair, the softness of his skin, the way his muscles tense when she touches him.  When he’s staying in castle town he’s constantly in these long-sleeved baggy tunics that are emblazoned with the royal symbol; the typical attire wore by stable hands.  She prefers the way he dresses at home: self-tailored, sleeveless shirts that fit snugly over the muscles in his chest and trousers with holes in the knees that he’s patched up several times. 

“Get this off, it’s annoying,” she growls, tugging the purple tunic over his head.  He lets out that little laugh, shakes his hair when the collar comes off his head, then he’s back to kissing her.  His tongue is warm in her mouth while he makes quick work of the buttons on her riding jacket.  He all but tears it from her shoulders.  He undoes the buttons of her undershirt, pulls it off, then-

“Fuckin’… _corsets_ ,” he swears, turning her around so he can unlace the stiff undergarment. “I mean… don’t get me wrong they make your breasts look _fantastic,_ but for fucks’ sake…” 

She laughs and arches back against him.  Link growls and presses her, hips against hips, into the door. 

“What’s worse, the petticoats or the corsets?” she asks, him when he finally gets through all the lacing and slides it over her arms.   

He drops to his knees and pulls her shoes off.  When he comes back, his hands slide over her stomach, up her ribs, and cover her breasts.  He presses his chest against her back, mouth on her neck and breath warm when he speaks again.  “The corsets,” he says thoughtfully.  “I can’t rip them off.”

This makes Zelda hot _all over_ .  She flips around to face him, hands in his hair, lips frantic when he kisses her.  His fingers are pulling at the top of her pants and she pulls out of the kiss, moaning when his mouth moves down against her throat.  “I know you like these, but can we get them off, please ?”

There’s the laugh again.  “Fine by me,” he murmurs, kneeling and pulling the black fabric down her legs.  Zelda steps out of them and gasps when he leans forward and kisses the inside of her thighs. She feels his tongue and lets out an undignified whimper.  Link stands, picks her up by the hips, and practically throws her on the bed.

He hovers over her, kissing her slowly, one set of calloused fingers tracing over her collarbones and down her ribs, the other tangled in her hair.  He rests on his elbow, keeping his weight off her.  Link’s knee is between her thighs and her leg is hitched around his hip.  Zelda takes this time to catch up, to appreciate how he can read her, how he knows when to slow down and when to go wild.

Zelda catches his fingers in hers, pulling his hand so it’s braced over her head. He follows her lead and takes her other hand, pinning it beside the first one.  Link settles in, weight on top of her, fingers interlaced with hers.  Zelda grinds her hips up against him as much as she can and pushes against his hands.

He holds her down.

She makes this… sound.  It breaks off in her throat and had it not been muffled in his mouth, it would have come out as a high-pitched, reedy whine.  Link’s eyes open, dark and warm.  He kisses her harder, making her lips prickle, tongue against hers when he pushes down with his hips and his hands.  Zelda _moans_.

Link turns a little wild then. 

He growls and swears under his breath, wrapping both her wrists in one hand so the other can slide along her waist down to her hips.  Zelda whimpers, lets her legs fall open, and Link takes the cue of where she wants him to go.  He moans a little when he touches her, fingers hot and slick with her arousal.  He pushes in, gently, two fingers sinking to the knuckle then sliding out again, thumb stroking her clit.  His mouth finds her breast and Zelda arches, the moan warm in her chest.  She struggles a little, but he pins her against the mattress.

“You okay?” he asks, dragging his tongue over her nipple.  Zelda nods emphatically; it’s all she can do to not scream “ _yes_!” at him. 

He works at her until she’s writhing, panting his name, wordlessly pleading for more.  He kisses lower and then pauses, eyes looking to her wrists then to his next destination.  Zelda remembers that she’s long in the torso; that she’s _exactly_ Link’s height and sometimes taller than him depending on the shoes she’s wearing.  She watches in tense anticipation as he tries to figure out how this should work.

“Keep your hands up,” he murmurs, releasing her wrists and sliding his mouth down her belly.  Zelda tries to obey, fingers tangling in the sheet above her head.  His lips find this spot on her hip and it _almost_ tickles.  Her hands fly down into his hair. 

He catches her by the wrists, asks “ _yes or no_?” with his eyes, and breathes out, a little shaky, when she nods “yes.”  He places her hands back above her head.

“Keep them there,” he growls into her navel.  His free hand slides along the outside of her thigh while his other fingers beckon her hips forward.  Zelda’s spine curls off the mattress and her hands fumble for something, _anything_ to grab onto... something to push against, something to restrain her.

“ _Zelda_ ,” Link laughs from in-between her thighs.  Her hands flew down and took hold of his when they curled around her hips.  He kisses her once, right where she aches, then crawls lithely up her body, leaving a wet trail of kisses from navel, to breast, and finally her mouth.  He waits, eyes curious, chewing his lip when he watches her slide her hands above her head again.  He reaches up and pins her down, kissing her so hard it’s just on the edge of being painful. 

“Keep your hands up,” he commands, then he gets a strange look in his eyes, “or I’ll tie them there,” he teases.

Zelda flushes from the tips of her ears all the way to her chest.  “Well… you’re good with knots…”

Link freezes.  His whole body goes still. Blue eyes stare down at her, wide and slightly alarmed.  He takes the biggest swallow she’s ever seen in her whole life and blinks rapidly.  “What did you say?”

She flinches, embarrassed.  She moves to cover her eyes, but he stops her, gently lifting her hand back above her head.  “Really… _what_ did you say?”

“I said you’re good with knots,” she replies flatly, feeling warmth in her cheeks. 

Link swallows again.  She can tell he’s thinking this over, processing what she means.  She wants it so bad, but she can’t bring herself to say it aloud. 

She’s the _Queen_! 

She’s sat through years charms lessons.  She knows the proper etiquette for every race in her Kingdom.  She can hold her own in a room of men with talking about economics and foreign relations.  She wears corsets and petticoats and all Zelda wants right now is for Link to tie her to down against the bed and do whatever he wants with her.

“There’s…” she starts, slipping over the words.  “That rope you used today?  It’s in the pocket of my jacket.” 

Link leaves so quickly she feels a rush of cold air wash over her skin.  He’s back just as fast.  Zelda can’t help the small laugh that escapes her throat when she looks at his face.  It’s flushed and eager and a little embarrassed.  He swallows again, and his eyes slide along her body from her toes to the tips of her fingers. 

“You sure about this?” he asks, wrapping the rope around one hand.

“Yes,” she breathes, crossing her wrists over each other and raising them above her head.

Link kisses her hungrily then straddles her waist.  He loops the rope through one of the thicker slats in her headboard, then wraps the ends around her wrists twice before tying them together in a quick knot.  Zelda pulls and a thrill runs through her.  Its loose enough that she loops some of it through the palms of her hands and grasps it tightly.  When Link reaches up to test it, Zelda lifts her head and grabs at the tie on his trousers with her teeth.  He inhales sharply and shakes his head at her, eyes heavy and lip caught between his teeth.

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much,” he says. It’s not a question.

“’Course I will,” she replies, mimicking his drawl. 

He smirks and leans down to kiss her, his tongue warm in her mouth.  He pulls on her lip with his teeth then kisses lower, dragging his hands down the sides of her body, pausing to cradle her breasts before moving lower.  Zelda arches, breath shaky, hands pulling at the rope as Link plants kisses along her neck, her collarbones, her chest… he pauses against her stomach, fingers digging into her hips as he dips his tongue into her navel.  He moves lower, slowly, teasing kisses and flicks of his tongue as he goes.  One hand curls around her thigh and the other slips back between her legs.  Zelda is writhing again before he finally puts his mouth on her. 

She arches, feet pressing into the mattress, tugging hard on the rope that holds her hands above her head.  Link moans and drags his tongue over her labia, pausing over her clit.  He closes his lips around it and she cries out, thighs squeezing tight around his ears.  She feels his hand against her inner thigh and he pushes her legs until they’re spread obscenely wide.  He stares at her for just a moment, watching his fingers disappear then reappear again before he buries his face against her.  His tongue spreads wide over her labia before it narrows and circles her clit. 

Fire coils in her belly and Zelda feels the orgasm coming.  She knew it wouldn’t take long as worked up as she is.  It’s rising, fire in her blood and flashes of light behind her eyes.  She’s _so_ _close_.  Link crooks his fingers inside her, circles her clit again and she-

He pulls away. Everything stops. 

He kisses the inside of her thigh and holds still. 

She makes a noise of protest then he starts again, exactly the same way – tongue dragging through folds, circling her clit, fingers pushing and pulling until she’s keening and panting his name and then…

He stops _again_.

“ _Why_?” she pleads, lifting her head to look at him.  He looks so smug she could kick him.  “Don’t _stop_ …”

“Don’t stop,” he repeats quietly, kissing her thigh.  “Okay, I won’t.”

He slows everything down, fingers moving leisurely, tongue agonizingly circling her.  He doesn’t _stop_ , but he drags it out until she’s shaking all over with want.  Her muscles twitch, the coil in her belly is wound painfully tight and he keeps her there, content to make her writhe and plead for him. 

It reminds her of their whole courtship, before all of this, before he was in her bed, before he even _kissed_ her… when they would stare at each other, assessing, hesitant even though they both knew how badly the other wanted them.  Link had held on until the last possible moment then and he seemed determined to do the same thing now. 

It’s too much. She yanks hard against the rope.

“Link… _stop_ ,” she whines.  Her lips haven’t even closed on the “p” sound and he’s above her.  He wipes his mouth on the inside of his wrist and kisses her softly, reaching up to untie her. 

“ _No_ ,” she says, shaking her head.  She’s panting, breathless, slipping over her words.  “I’m fine… I… just _need_ … you’re… still _dressed_ ,” she notes.

He chews his lip and pulls off her, standing beside the bed.  She watches him unlace his trousers painstakingly slow before he slides them down his hips.  When he crawls back over her she can feel him, stiff and hot, against the inside of her thigh.  Everything inside her seizes up.

“I want you,” she begs.  “Don’t tease anymore, I want you inside me.”

Link’s eyes flash and he smirks a little before kissing her.  His arm curls around her shoulders and he wraps his palm around her thigh when she hitches her legs around him.  She arches her hips up and he slides in easily, thick, full, and hot inside her.  Link _barely_ thrusts, just rocks against her slowly, hip bones digging into her thighs and his lower belly rubbing _just_ enough.  Zelda moans loudly, her body seizes around him, fire coursing from where he’s buried all the way up her spine.

Link continues to move, watching her in awe.  “Goddess save me,” he breathes, swooping down to kiss her.  “ _Zelda_ … that was fast.” 

She’s panting, dizzy, hands gripping the rope so tight her fists ache.  He lets out that laugh and kisses her again.  His lips are against her neck and she’s still seeing stars when she starts to plead with him.  “ _Don’t stop_.”

Link braces himself against the mattress and starts to move.  Every thrust sends jolts through her.  Zelda moans softly, her head relaxed against the mattress.  Link hooks his elbow behind her knee, pushing her leg back, sinking deeper inside her.  She cries out and shakes underneath him. 

Zelda tries to focus on his breath against her ear, the way he pants steadily and groans just under his breath.  He kisses her cheek, her neck, her mouth. Teeth graze her shoulder.  He pushes harder and _growls._ He’s untamed by the time she kisses him again, taking his lip between her teeth.

“Over,” she says, arching her hips.  The noise he makes is feral and he pulls away from her, taking her by the hips and flipping her so she’s chest and stomach against the mattress.  He grabs her hip bones and pulls them up, driving himself into her so hard she cries out into the mattress. 

Zelda pulls against the rope, fingers and wrists aching.  Link is fast and frantic, desperate for release.  He lays down against her, chest slick with sweat against her back and pushes her leg up just enough that he can snake his hand between her thighs, the pad of his middle finger finding her clit. 

“ _Zelda_ ,” he pleads, panting against her neck.  His teeth graze her shoulder again.  She curls her spine, pushes back into him, and lighting flashes behind her eyes.  She buries her face into the mattress and moans, long and loud, as the orgasm seizes every part of her for the second time.  Before it fades, she turns over her shoulder to feel his breath against her cheek. 

“Link,” she whispers, feeling the growl in his throat.  “ _Come_ …”

He does.  A drawn-out moan echoes in her ear.  His hips push against hers in an erratic rhythm until, finally, he’s still.  Zelda smiles, still arched into him, loving his skin on hers and the feel of him slack and heavy against her back.  A second later he fumbles above her head, finds her wrists and without even looking, unties the knot that kept her bound.  He one-handedly unwraps the rope from around her wrists and throws it aside. 

Zelda has just a moment to rub them before Link’s hands find hers and he does it for her.  His thumbs are callused, but his touch is gentle.  He’s kissing her shoulder, her neck, her ear.  Link rolls partly onto his side, taking her with him so they’re still flush together.

The room is silent as their breathing slows and heart rates return normal.  Zelda’s head rests against Link’s bicep.  His arm is wound around her shoulders and draped across her breasts. His other arm is snaked over her hips and he holds her so tightly she starts to breathe in time with him.  After a few minutes of silence, he pulls her even closer and buries his face into her neck. 

“You know I love you, right?”

Zelda feels warm all over.  She twists around to face him, noting that his arms never release her as she does it.  She threads her fingers through his hair until her palms come to rest against his jaw.  “I know,” she whispers before kissing him.  “I love _you_ , Link.”

He smiles.  It’s a little goofy, but it’s real and his eyes are as blue as sea when he does it.  He presses a kiss against her forehead, then turns and looks critically at the door.

She lays a hand against his cheek. “Will you stay with me?”

He turns back to her and grins.  “’Course I will.”

Zelda kisses him, lingering so she can feel his breathing against her lips.  “Did you like that?”

“Yes,” he says quickly, arching an eyebrow to confirm she feels the same.

Zelda smiles a little shyly.  “Would you do it again?”

“ _Hell_ yes,” he says, eyes a little dark.

“Would you be willing to teach me how to tie knots like that?”

He smirks before leaning forward to kiss her.  His teeth catch her lip and she laughs a little. 

“ _Hell_ yes.”      


	2. Submit

It had been a while since Zelda learned what Link could do with a length of rope. 

She was sure there were other things out there: silken ties, leather straps… but for some reason she liked rope the best.  One time, Link had brought up a length of silky white rope he’d gotten from somewhere and tied one of her legs to the post of her bed.  Just one… he said he liked the way her legs felt when they were wrapped around him.  Eventually both her legs ended up tied to the bed at some point.  Zelda liked the one leg restrained so much that Link was more than happy to oblige her. 

If she was honest, Zelda had found there wasn’t much she _didn’t_ like, particularly when it came to Link.  She liked the softness of his hair and how he always smelled a like leather and hay.  She liked his coy smile, his stuttering laugh, the blue of his eyes and his animated expressions.  She liked the feel of his weight on top of her, of his hands on her skin and his breath on her neck; the feel of his mouth against hers, his tongue against her lips… his tongue on her neck when it snuck out from behind his teeth.  His tongue on her breasts, her navel, her thighs… his tongue in general. 

Presently that tongue is inside her mouth, warm and insistent as he kisses her deeply.  She’s straddled across his lap, nails scratching his scalp just behind his ears.  He’s breathing slowly, patiently… drawing out the tenderness of the moment.  She loved it and would stay there for hours if she hadn’t been thinking about his weight on top of her all day.

He laughs a little when she rocks down against him.  “You’re a glutton,” he murmurs.  “Insatiable,” he adds.  She grinds her hips into him and pushes him down onto the bed.  “Dirty little thing…”

Zelda gives him a _look_.  “I’m your _Queen_.”

“That, too,” he agrees, smirking as his hand slides up her ribs, thumb brushing over her breast, kneading her through the fabric.  “My insatiable Queen… who isn’t wearing _anything_ under this dress.”

She shivers.  “How do you know?”

He brushes her nipple again, then drags his hand down between her legs.  Zelda gasps and Link smirks at her.  “You’re so wet I can feel you through your skirts.”

She gives him another look.  “Calling _me_ dirty… you could get slapped for that.”

Link laughs and kisses her again.  “I could… but you won’t.”

Zelda considers him for a moment, then kisses his nose as she recalls something she’d been meaning to ask him.  “Someone mentioned today in that the merchants are asking for donkeys to help pull carts to and from their shops each day.  They want to keep them in the stables.”

Link shrugs.  “Fine by me, but they’d be better off to just use a quarter horse.”

“I mentioned that, but they said they’d prefer a few donkeys because they’re smaller.”

“Smaller, yes, but asses are stubborn.”

“Stubborn?”

“They’re more like to run off with a cart than they are to bring it into the square,” he explains, hands stroking the sides of her breasts again.  Then he slides them lower over her hips, bringing them around to grip her backside and grind himself up into her.  “If I’m being honest,” he says, a glint in his eyes, “I don’t like them. _This_ is the only ass I like working with.”

Zelda gasps and pushes off him, but he holds her down, a ridiculously smug look on his face.  “I _should_ slap you.”

“You like it,” he teases, sitting up and putting his face between her breasts. 

Zelda moans quietly, shivers running up her spine as he rolls her hips against his and tugs at her dress with his teeth.  “You’re cheeky tonight,” she muses.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispers, flipping her onto her back.  “I hadn’t seen you three days, and I haven’t _touched_ you in a _week_.”

Zelda tugs his hair to pull him closer, and Link moans when her fingernails drag against his scalp.  He’s on top of her now, hips pressing against hers, hands pushing her skirts up so he can get underneath them.  Zelda arches against the bed, panting as Link fights to get her dress off.  “You could have taken me that day in the cabinet room,” she reminds him.

“With Rolor and those other assholes in the next room?  You’re too loud for that,” he laughs, holding Zelda’s hips down when she tries to roll away from him again.  “They’d come in to see what was going on and I just told you,” he added, gripping her ass tight in his hands as he buries his face against her.  “ _This_ is the only ass I - “

“That is _enough_ ,” she says firmly, pushing him away with a foot before she flips over and straddles his chest.  He’s grinning and laughing up at her.  Zelda fights back a smile and lets him put his hands against her hips.

“I’m just playin’” he drawls. 

“I am still your Queen,” she reminds him.

“That you are,” he says, eyes dark as he chewed his lip.

“You need reminded of that sometimes.”

“You just reminded me.”

“ _Hmm_ ,” Zelda hums.  “I think you could do use a better reminder that you agreed to _submit_ to me.”

Link grins and chews his lip.  “How do you plan on reminding me, exactly?”

Zelda doesn’t reply, she just gets off him, enjoying the ghost of a pout that crosses his face when she walks across the room.  Link gets up off the bed and follows her, hands gentle at the small of her back and lips hot against her neck.

“If it matters at all, I’m submissive enough that I followed you over here,” he breathes.

“Because you can’t stand to not touch me after being apart for a week,” she muses while digging through her dresser drawer.

“True,” Link replies, pushing her hair aside to kiss her neck.  “I promise to be nice if you come back to bed…”

“Oh, you’ll be nice, I expect,” she says in a low voice.  “While your back there, undo my dress.”

Link laughs.  “No ‘ _please’_?”

“I don’t need to say ‘ _please_ ,’” she tells him, standing up a little taller.  “I’m the _Queen_ … now take off my dress.”

“As you wish, your Majesty,” Link breathes, unlacing the bodice and sliding it off her body.  Zelda fights the urge to moan when his hands linger at her hips.  He’s kneeling behind her now, kissing the small of her back.  Zelda turns around to face him, two lengths of rope in her hand. 

“Take off your clothes, Link,” she says in a soft voice.  Link swallows, his eyes intrigued, and pulls his shirt over his head before undoing the laces on his trousers and sliding them off his hips.  He goes to reach for her, but Zelda swats his hand.

“ _Ouch_ ,” he says, eyes flashing a little.

“Go lie down,” she tells him as though this is simply something that happens every day… her ordering him around.  Zelda can’t remember a time she gave Link a direct order.  She’s asked him to do things, but they’ve never been _orders_.  And usually their roles reversed in this scenario.  She’s the one lying back on the bed while he’s standing over _her_ looking hungry with a length of rope…

But Link crawls on to the bed, and lays back against the headboard, looking intrigued and curious for what’s coming next.  There’s a burning desire in his eyes that makes her shiver all over.  Zelda just stares at him for a moment, trying to think of how she wants to do this…

By the time she saunters over to him, Link is twitching and breathing slowly to control himself.  His hands are fisted in the sheets as he waits for her, body tense, like a trap waiting to spring.  Zelda is suddenly content to sit and stare at the sinewy lines of his body for a moment.  “You really are something to look at,” she says matter of factly.

Link swallows, a little flushed.  “Look who’s talking,” he says quietly, moving again to reach for her.  She puts a hand against his chest and crawls on top of him, pushing him down against the pillows.

“Do you remember how to do it?” he asks when she loops one of the ropes around his wrist. 

“Did I _say_ you could speak?” she asks, arching an eyebrow at him.  Link smirks and watches her loop the rope through the headboard slats before tying it off.  He takes hold of it and tugs a bit while she works on the other wrist. 

“You didn’t tell me _not_ to,” he points out, watching her finish the second knot.  He’s still smirking when she slithers down on top of him, stretching out her body against his.  Zelda pushes his chin up slightly, examining him with critical eyes.

“You said _I_ was loud,” she murmurs.  “Let’s see if you can keep that _smart mouth_ shut.”

Then she kisses him, smiling a little at the shaky groan that breaks against her lips.  Zelda flicks her tongue against his lower lip before taking it between her teeth and biting down just hard enough that Link’s breath hitches in his throat.

“ _Ow_ ,” he says.

“I said ‘stay quiet,’” she breathes, kissing him again before pushing his head back with her thumb and dragging her mouth down his throat.  She moves lower, kissing his collarbones and chest, fingertips ghosting along the lines of his muscles.  Link starts to writhe a little as she moves lower, and lower, until her mouth is against his belly and she can wrap a hand firmly around him.

Link’s breath hitches and he moans quietly.  Zelda looks up so she can watch him; the way his eyes flutter closed and how his chest begins to rise and fall rapidly.  She slides her hand along him with firm strokes, savoring the warmth and softness his skin… his skin is the only thing that’s soft right now. She continues until Link is used to it, breathing steadily… then she leans down and kisses his thigh, then the base of him.  She drags her tongue along the path her palm has been mapping and his breath catches again.

“ _Zelda_ ,” he says, voice a little rough.

“ _Shhh_ ,” she murmurs, brushing her mouth along the tip of him, enjoying the slight dampness against her lips.  “Stay quiet,” she reminds him, then opens her lips and takes him fully into her mouth.

She says it because she knows its impossible for him, but she likes to see him try.  As Zelda moves her mouth along his length, her eyes flick up to watch him every so often.  He’s straining hard against the ropes, pulling so hard she begins to question if her knots will hold.  His hips flex slightly, so she splays one hand out along his stomach to relax him.  She pauses for a moment to swirl her tongue around his head, taking the time to lick a wet path from the base of him back to the tip, then she starts again, matching the movements of her mouth with those of her hand.

By now Link is whimpering.  His lip is caught between his teeth as he tries not to moan. Zelda redoubles her efforts, letting a moan escape her throat as shivers run up her spine when he arches and thrusts gently into her movements.

“Zelda… _Zelda_ … I’m… _stop_ …” he pants.

“Do you want to stop?” she asks, pausing to look at him.  “Do you _really_ want me to stop?”

“You know what will happen if you don’t…”

“I know,” she tells him, kissing the tip of his cock softly.  Link swallows, then he closes his eyes and leans back again, a little moan escaping his throat as she starts again.  Zelda moans too, waiting now… she can feel his stomach muscles tighten and braces herself just a bit, swallowing gently around him as he lets out a strangled cry.  Link arches and shakes as he comes, and Zelda stays with him until it’s over, until he’s done spasming and his body is slack and soft against the bed.

Zelda kisses his thigh, his stomach… she crawls up along his body until she can straddle his hips.  She waits for Link to look at her, then drags a finger across her lips, wiping any trace of him she might have missed, making sure he sees her do it.  Link whimpers a little, eyes wide when Zelda leans down and kisses him along the jaw. 

“You okay?” she asks, watching him nod.  She smiles, then kisses his cheek and back down his neck, rolling her hips against his gently.

Link frowns a little and gives her an apologetic look.   “You’re… gonna have to give me a minute…”

“I planned on it,” she says, reaching up to loosen the rope a bit so she can coax Link to slide further down the bed. “But whatever shall we do while we wait…” she muses, tapping his lips with a single finger. 

Link opens his mouth and nips her finger gently.  “If you untie me just a bit… I can- “

“Why would I want to do that?” Zelda asks.  “Why would I _need_ to do that?  You’re perfect, just where you are,” she says before climbing a little higher on top of him.  Link’s eyes are wide.  The desire on his face is almost obscene.  Zelda puts her hands on the headboard and her knees on either side of his jaw.  Her feet are resting against his shoulders and she feels in one part completely dominant, and the other part positively demure.  She loses her nerve for a moment…

Then Link tries to sit up so he can reach her.  He strains with effort, the tip of his tongue stretching out to lick the inside of her thigh.  “ _Please_ ,” he whispers desperately, and Zelda sees him straining against the ropes. 

“Please what?”

“Please… let me,” he says, still desperately trying to reach her.  Zelda swallows and spreads her legs a little wider, lowering herself against his mouth.

Link makes this… _sound_ … and Zelda gasps when his tongue drags firmly against her.  He’s tipping his chin so he can reach her clit, then he’s closing his lips around her when she sits down a little more, very conscious of keeping her weight off him.  Zelda’s fingers grip the headboard so hard they ache. Link opens his mouth to let his tongue slide along the seam of her and circle her clit, then closes his mouth and sucks just enough that it makes her shudder.  Heat runs from the base of her spine all the way to the crown of her head, and after a few moments she begins to roll her hips against his tongue.

Link moans quietly, and it’s that sound that makes Zelda realizes she’s no longer in control.  Link is tied up, but she’s at his mercy… desperate, writhing against his mouth, chasing a release of her own.  It’s not just the way he’s licking and kissing her, it’s how _eager_ he is about it.  The way he leans up into her if she pulls away, the tension she can feel in his shoulders as he fights against the restraints.  She almost wants to ask if he would like a hand free so he can touch her.  _Almost_ …

It’s a second later when Zelda’s vision goes white and she cries out, fisting her fingers into Link’s thick hair to hold him against her.  His tongue circles her clit, again and again, drawing out the length of her climax.  Zelda has to brace her whole body against the headboard so she doesn’t crash down on top of him.

She takes a moment to breath while Link continues to kiss her thighs.  Zelda swallows, panting heavily, and begins to crawl back down his body again.  She pauses long enough to kiss Link, surprised when he pries her lips open with his and pushes his tongue deep into her mouth.  She touches him at the jaw, pushing his head back to kiss his neck.  As her hips slide against his, she realizes he’s completely recovered.  He’s stiff and hot and she can’t help but rock against him.  Link groans loudly and his hips flex up, trying to reach hers.

“What did you say earlier?”

“What?” he asks, a little bewildered.

“You said something about my ass being the only one you liked working with,” she reminds him, grinning when he starts to laugh.

“Well, it’s the truth,” he admits shamelessly.

“Hmm,” Zelda says, considering him.  She sits up then and turns completely around, sliding until her hips are above Link’s.  He makes a noise almost akin to a yelp then groans loudly when she rolls her hips down into him.  Zelda feels him pull himself up a little higher on the bed, so he can sit up… he wants a better view, she thinks.  She turns over her shoulder to look at him, rolling her hips against his slowly, sliding against his length...  Link’s biceps flex as he pulls on the restraints and he _growls_ at her.  Zelda lifts herself up and positions him underneath her, then sinks back down, groaning in time with him now, her head falling back as she sinks down until she’s flush against him.

“Holy _Fuck_ ,” Zelda hears Link swear, his hips thrusting up slightly.  She looks behind her again.  His eyes are on her, fists gripping the ropes, desire plain on his face as she starts to ride him.  She rises, then sinks down and he cries out so loud she’s sure it echoes down the hall.  Zelda tosses her hair over her shoulder and arches, placing her hands against Link’s thighs for support so she can really move. She’s been on top of him before, and she’s ridden him so hard that she was a little worried the frame of the bed would crack form the force of it, but it’s different his way.  It must be different for Link too, because he’s panting loudly, voice catching in his throat… she feels him thrusting up against her slightly and can hear him cursing under his breath; cursing and praising her. 

“ _You’re so fucking sexy_ ,” he moans.  “Fuck… _Zelda-_ …”

“You are,” she says, a little cheeky, and rolls her hips harder against him, fingernails digging into his thighs.  Zelda arches her back and leans forward a little more, and Link groans loudly… Heat races up her spine and she starts to feel-

There’s a loud crack and Zelda whirls around, a little alarmed.  Link is frozen, starring horrified at the slat of her headboard bent outward where the rope had been tied against it.  He turns his eyes to hers, mouth open, panting...

Zelda hesitates a little, lost in the moment.  Then she swallows and says, “Well, if you want to touch me _that_ badly… take off the ropes.”

Link practically rips the rope from his wrist, then twists and undoes the other knot much swifter than she ever could.  Zelda cries out when his hands slap against her ass and he begins pushing her, coaxing her back into the rhythm she’d fallen out of.  This last for just a few moments, then Zelda gasps again when Link slaps his hand against her again.  It’s not hard; enough to sting, but not enough to be painful.  He does it once more when she arches and rolls hard against him, then Link wraps a hand through her hair and _pulls_ her back.

Zelda moans loudly, positioning herself above Link.  He holds her hips as she braces her arms along side his shoulders and her feet outside his legs.  Zelda can feel his mouth against her back as she continues to move. Rolling her hips as he pushes her down onto him, bracing when he thrusts _hard_ up into her.  Zelda’s head falls back, then she lowers herself onto her elbows while Link continues to guide her movements.  He pulls her so she’s flush against his chest, her head back against his shoulders.  Zelda feels him plant his feet into the bed so he can continue the pace.  He nips at her ear then drags her hands down between her own legs.

Link is panting, moaning quietly, thrusting hard into her movements when he says, “I want you to _come_ ,” in a raspy voice. 

Zelda again realizes she’s not in control.  For all the power she has in the throne room, it takes a few words and touches from Link to make her give all that up and submit completely to him.  His hands splay out over hers, coaxing her fingers to find her clit, helping her circle it in perfect time with his thrusts.  Zelda’s hips arch, her spine bends. Link is panting into her ear and when she starts to whimper.  He growls, “ _come_ _for me_ ” into her ear and she does.

He follows five seconds after, fingers almost bruising against her hips, holding her in place so he can thrust hard into her while he finishes. He moans loudly, almost loud enough to drown out the sound of her pleasure-filled cries.

Link’s movements slow a few seconds later and the pitch of his voice starts to return to normal.  He releases Zelda’s hips to wrap his arms around her waist and roll her to the side. Zelda’s head is spinning, body is still shaking from the force of her orgasm.  Link is peppering her shoulders and neck with soft kisses as he curls his body around hers.  She grins almost shyly.  It never matters how obscene they get, when it’s all over he turns back into the man who kisses her knuckles and bows when he greets her.  He turns back into the farm boy who loves her and for a few moments she’s just the girl who loves him back.

“Zelda?” Link says after a few minutes.

“Hmm?” she replies.

“I… I owe you a new headboard,” he murmurs.  “I’m _real_ sorry…”

She laughs and twists around to face him, cradling his sweet face between her to palms so she can kiss him softly.  “I did not anticipate that being unable to touch me would be so hard for you.”

Link swallows.  “I could handle it… until you turned around,” he admits, a little flush in his cheeks. 

Zelda grins.  “Well, in that case, I will permit you to buy me a new headboard,” she says, kissing him.  “But I want it to have slats or places where… rope or other things can attach easily.”

Link laughs gently and kisses her nose.  “Yes, my Queen.”

“Oak would probably be good…”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“And… if you’d like, I’ll turn around when I’m on top more often,” she says, pulling his lower lip with her teeth.

Link’s eyes flash and he pulls her into a deep kiss, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and sliding his palm down to cup her ass again.  “ _Yes_ , my Queen.”

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what sparked this to jump into my head, but it had to come out... now, I'll be over in my corner of shame blushing furiously for a few days so enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Twilight Princess and I blame everyone on tumblr for putting the idea in my head that these two are kinky as shit. I'm not super good at writing kinky as shit, but there's a first time for everything, right? Including them figuring out that tying someone up can be fun. 
> 
> I could honestly write a whole length fic about these two their relationship from start to finish... maybe I will someday.


End file.
